Yuukei Family
by SumbuddyYouDunno
Summary: Draw me a portrait of a family. A mother... A father... A brother... And a sister. It's okay if it's drawn crudely. Just remember to put a smile on each of the faces. A series of interconnected one-shots. HaruTaka. Rated T to be safe.
1. Parental Guidance with Words

**A/N: Hi! This is S.Y.D. It's my first fanfiction and... *drum roll* IT'S KAGEPRO! I'd call another drumroll but sadly I don't want it to be overused. So I'll just simply say that IT'S HARUTAKA! Yay! And nobody cares if it _is_ my OTP.**

**I hope you enjoy this fic and sorry for any future inconveniences by my writing. If I were to offend anyone, I apologize in advanced. I didn't mean to.**

**Uhm... I'm not the type to just put Japanese words into my stories. However, I maintain honorifics to since it helps with how a character perceives another, so yeah.. But, I can assure you that it's English all the way other than what I've mentioned.**

**I don't own KagePro or any of its characters. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I didn't.**

* * *

"Okaa-san?"

Takane looked over her shoulder to her eight year-old son sitting on a chair in the dining area, elbows propped on the table. He had his face in both hands. He was biting the inside of his cheek.

"What is it, Konoha?" she asked, gently as a mother should. "If you're already hungry, just wait there. Dinner's almost rea-"

"What are lesbians?" Konoha asked. His brows furrowed. "What does that word mean?"

"E-eh?" Takane was surprised to hear her son ask such a question. "Where did you hear that word, Konoha?"

"From my new classmate," he answered. "He told me that word in class this morning. I was wondering what it meant." He looked down on at the rich brown surface of their table, suddenly shy that he asked.

Takane sighed and left the pot to boil. She washed her hands then wiped them on her apron. She sat down on the chair opposite Konoha. "What did your classmate say it meant?" She leaned forward and smiled motherly at him...

Konoha shook his head. "He didn't explain it well... He barely made any sense."

Takane patted her son's head. "How did he say it to you, then?" She ran her fingers through his soft dark hair. He looked up at her innocently. His features resembled his father's so much. "Can you tell me how lesbians became your topic?"

Konoha started to explain every thing to his mother.

* * *

_ It was the first day of school. Every student had to introduce his or herself. Each of them stood in front of the class and said their names and a little about themselves._

When it came to Konoha's turn, he stood cheerfully before a mixture of old and new faces. " I am Kokonose Konoha. My favorite color is green..." He bounced on the balls of his feet as he thought of more to say. "My parents' names are Kokonose Haruka and Takane. I love eating, and..." he trailed. "Negima is the best!" he exclaimed happily. He bowed politely towards his classmates. "It is nice to meet you all."

He headed back to his seat next to a blonde, cat-eyed boy. He swinged his feet off the edge of his chair as he could barely reach the floor like the other children.

His seatmate leaned over to him. "Hey, Kokonose-san. You didn't tell me you were the son of a lesbian couple."

"What do you mean, Kano- san?" Konoha asked as the blonde nudged him with his elbow.

"I mean that you didn't tell me that your parents were both-" He was silenced by their teacher.

"Kano Shinichi, be quiet," she said sternly, as she pointed at him.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" He straightened in his seat and smiled nervously, forgetting what he was about to say.

Konoha looked over at Shinichi but was too afraid to even mutter a word in front of their strict teacher.

* * *

Takane nodded to every of Konoha's words. She had almost forgotten about her son's question. She listened partially to his story, barely realizing that it had already ended.

"So what does it mean?" Konoha asked.

"Eh, what?" she said as she snapped out of her daze. She internally hit herself for showing inattentiveness in front of her child.

"Okaa-san, you weren't listening?" Konoha puffed his cheeks. "Nyagh! Okaa-san..."

"I-I was listening," Takane told him. "You were asking me a question," she stated.

"Yes," Konoha said. He looked into his mother's face in anticipation.

Takane had her hands placed on her lap. She had the same waiting expression as her son's. She gestured for him to go on. "What's the question?"

"Okaa-san, I already asked the question." Konoha childishly groaned in exasperation. "What does 'lesbian' mean?"

"Ah," Takane suddenly realised. She resisted the urge to face palm herself for being a bad role model. "Oh, that's right. Well, 'lesbian' means... uhm... a 'lesbian' is a girl that is in love with another girl. So, a 'lesbian couple' is a set of two girls in love with each other," she tried to explain as simply as she could.

"Ahh, okay... I understand now." Konoha nodded. He walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, okaa-san."

Takane was thankful it was finally over with. However, she wondered where Konoha's classmate would have picked up the idea of lesbianism.

She would have to have a talk with the kid's parents when she fetches Konoha from school tomorrow.

"Wait," she heard Konoha say. "Okaa-san!" he yelled. "Does that mean that Otou-san is a girl?!" His expression was very much confused.

"Eh?!" Takane's face turned red. "Where would you get that i-?"

"Whaaaaaat?!" They heard a high-pitched voice yell from the couch in the living area. Takane's six year-old daughter, Ene, abandoned watching a popular idol on television to engage into the conversation. "Otou-san is a girl?!"

"N-no," Takane shook her head. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Well, Kano-san told me that my parents were a lesbian couple, and you told me that lesbian couples were girls, and I know that both okaa-san and otou-san are my parents, so that must mean that you're both girls," Konoha equated.

"D-don't believe everything you here, Konoha," she told him.

Konoha started to cry. "Wh-what do you mean? Okaa-san and Otou-san aren't my parents?" Takane heard Ene sniffling, too.

"I and your Otou-san are both your parents," she assured. "But, that's not what I meant when I said to not believe everything you he-" She felt someone tiny hug her waist.

"Okaa-san..." She looked down at Ene, clutching the fabric of her apron and wiping away some of her tears. "I'll still love Otou-san even if now I know that he's a girl."

Takane would have burst into laughter at the statement if she hadn't been so frustrated right now. Her chilldren were crying and she had to explain that their father wasn't a girl. _What a handful they are, s_he thought.

She knelt on the floor and told her children to come to her. "Don't cry," she told them. She couldn't take them seriously if they were crying for such a ridiculous reason. "I and your Otou-san are both your parents," she repeated. That made both her children stop sniffling, at least.

"Now, look here." She raised a finger. Her children's eyes were fixed on her. They were red from crying. Takane wiped their tear-stained faces with her sleeve. "About your Otou-san..." She stared into each of their faces. "Your Otou-san's name might be for a girl, but-"

"Otou-san's name is for a girl?" Ene tapped her chin.

"Yes," Takane answered. "Let me finish, Ene..."

"Okay, Okaa-san..." she said as watched her toes wiggle on the floor.

"Your Otou-san's name might be for a girl's," she started all over again. "But-"

"I'm home," they heard someone say from their front door. "Takane! Konoha! Ene!" he called. "Otou-san is back from work~!"

"Otou-san!' Ene cheered as she and Konoha rushed from the kitchen to the front door.

Haruka had taken off his shoes when he looked up and saw his children running towards him. He spread out his arms to receive their welcome.

"Otou-san!" Ene squealed as she jumped into her father's arms. She laughed as Haruka spun her around. Konoha, who had just caught up, tugged at his father's pants and wrapped his arms around his father's waist.

"Welcome home, Otou-san," Konoha said.

Haruka crouched down to his eye level. He ruffled his hair and greeted him. "Konoha." He smiled widely. "How was your first day of school this year?"

"Well," Konoha started as he remembered his classmate that morning.

"Welcome home," Takane came into view as she walked towards them. She gave Haruka a quick peck on the cheek.

"Eww..." Both Ene and Konoha shielded their eyes from their parents display of affection. They peeked in between their fingers only to see their father returning the kiss.

"Agh! Otou-san, please don't be so mushy!"

"Aww... You don't like that?" Haruka asked his kids. "Then, I guess I'll have to do this!" He scooped both his children into his arms and planted plenty of kisses on their chubby faces.

Ene was still giggling even when Haruka stopped. "Otou-san, is it true that you're a girl?"

"Eh?" Haruka raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Ene-chan?"

If Takane were drinking a bottle of water, she would have spat a rainbow out by now. She had forgotten to explain that their father wasn't a girl.

"It's my new classmate," Konoha started to relay the happenings of his morning to Haruka this time.

Takane tried to hide a smile. _Maybe Haruka would explain better_, she thought. She let out a sigh of relief.

She heard the pot she left on the stove whistling. "A-ah! Dinner's ready!"

"I'll explain again later, Otou-san," Konoha told his father and headed for the dining table. "Yay! Food!" he cheered.

Haruka along with Ene followed, equally excited about the meal.

* * *

A/N: I guess I'll end the chapter here.

And oh, I just realised something. I do own something! Agh, I mean someone... and oh the irony of his name!

I just realised that I own Kano Shinichi (well... and the kids, I guess... even if I did just take Haruka and Takane's online gaming names). Just can't help making the name mean "one truth" even if his father is "The Deceiver". Since I let you in on the dad, guess who the mum is... eh? eh?

I don't know if I'll update or not. That actually depends, you know? I'm not exactly a non-lazy person, so yeah...

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Scary-eyed Monsters in the Night

**A/N: Oh look! I decided to be non-lazy for a change. Another "Oh look!" I updated! I didn't know I could do that! That was weird... Since it was my first fanfiction and my first time receiving any reviews, I couldn't help but feel very much alive! So, I decided to write down another chapter for all of you adorable readers, you...**

**Trust me, I enjoy positive feedback. IT'S LIKE MY LIFEBLOOD! But do take note that I don't mind constructive criticism as well...It's like my skeletal frame! Like if I have bad posture, it's very fine for someone else to correct me. I may not be fond of negative feedback, but I don't really dislike it...**

**Oh, right! Disclaimer!**

**I don't own KagePro or any of its characters. Otherwise, it won't make sense that I am writing fanfiction right now.**

**Tell me if anything's wrong, okay? Don't let me embarass myself.**

* * *

It was 10:53 in the evening. 2 hours passed since his bedtime. He hid under his covers. The screen of his handheld console illuminated his face. If his Okaa-san and Otou-san found out he was still awake, he would be in great trouble.

He heard a creak from his door. Immediately, he turned off his game and lay flat on his mattress, pretending to sleep.

"Onii-chan?" he heard a tiny, almost inaudible voice say. "A-are you already asleep? ... Onii-chan?"

It was Ene so he assumed that it was safe to stop pretending. He sat up and pulled the covers off of his head. "Ene-chan?" He spotted his little sister standing by the doorway, hugging a pillow with her favorite blue blanket trailing behind her like a cape. "What are you doing here?"

"Onii-chan..." She hugged her pillow tighter and stepped into the room. The moonlight that peeked in between Konoha's curtains shone on the tears running down her cheeks. "I-I had a nightmare... Can I stay here with you? I'm scared."

Seeing no reason to send her away, Konoha complied. "Fine," he said as he scooted over to make room for his younger sibling. "Why'd you bring your toys here?" He gestured to Ene's stuffed animals.

"They're scared, too," she replied as if it were normal for a triceratops plush to feel fear. She climbed up the bed and crawled under the covers beside her brother. She was still trembling from fright. She figured talking would help calm herself down. "Onii-chan, why are you still awake?"

"Ah, I... I was..." Konoha couldn't say that he was playing video games. Ene would definitely tell their parents. "I had a nightmare, too," he lied. "I was only trying to fall back asleep until you came."

"Oh." Ene nodded, trying to close her eyes. "What was it about?"

This is what their teacher had taught them before. If you lie, you would have to come up with another lie to stand up for the other so it's better to just tell the truth, right? Right! But since he'd lied already, there's no going back now.

"It was about monsters," he said in spite of his teacher's advice. "They had very scary red eyes. They had long, creepy arms that came up to claw at me." Even if it wasn't true that he dreamt about them, Konoha shivered just imagining.

Ene sat up. "Onii-chan! What a coincidence! I dreamt about almost the same thing!" Her voice was loud enough to wake their parents.

"Ene-chan, lower your voice..." Konoha told her. "You're going to wake Okaa-san and Otou-san..."

Ene covered her mouth. "Right... right...' She nodded. "Anyway, those monsters tried to eat me. It was terrible..." She remembered her nightmare and barely realised that she was already scaring herself.

They exchanged a bunch of horrific tales. Soon, they were trembling and hugging each other. They wanted to sleep but they couldn't anymore from terror.

"Onii-chan, let's not tell each other scary stories anymore, okay?" Ene's eye's glistened with unshed tears.

"I-I agree," Konoha barely managed to nod with all his shaking.

They tried to peel their arms off of each other. It was a way late into the night. Growing children needed all the rest they could have. They were about to settle into the bed until they heard an ominous laughter echo through the whole room which made them collide with one another once again.

Ene squeaked when she heard Konoha's closet door open a crack. Their trembling intensified as they spotted a single yellow eye peek from within. They realised the laughter was coming from whatever monstrosity hid inside.

It continued to laugh. Their hearts raced. They were fixated in place. Their legs have forgotten to move, overwhelmed with terror.

They gasped when the creature burst out of its hiding place. Its arms swung around uncannily in front of itself as it tried to reach for the children. A maniacal grin was painted on its face. It continued to laugh as it approached them.

"Eek!" they both screeched. They backed away to the further side of the bed. "Monster!"

"Welcome to my womb!" The monster exclaimed as it almost grabbed one of the children by the collar.

That was it before the children decided to bolt up and run. Konoha, being larger and having longer legs got to the door first. He waited for his sister to be able to get out before he shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!"

Haruka had his arms wrapped around Takane as they both slept that night. It was peaceful but only until Haruka was forced to bolt awake due to the very familiar crying of his children.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!"

"Takane..." He shook her shoulder gently, trying to wake her aswell. "Takane," he tried again but to no avail.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He groggily walked up the door to open it. He was rubbing his eyes when he saw his children about to pound at the wood desperately.

"Otou-san!" They hugged his legs clad with triceratops-printed pyjamas. "Otou-san, save us!"

"Save?" He finished rubbing his eyes now. "From what?"

"M-monster..." Their voices shook as they pointed down the corridor.

"Monster?" Haruka leaned out the doorway to the hall. He looked the way his children came from. He straightened his back and looked down to the children that clung to his legs. "I don't see anything..."

"It was in my room, I swear!" Konoha said as he dug his nails through the fabric of his father's pyjamas, all the way to his father's skin.

Haruka swore it hurt but decided to show otherwise. He sighed. "Hmmm... let's take a look at that monster..."

"No, Otou-san!" Ene pulled him back. "It was out to eat us!" she warned.

"Don't worry, Ene-chan. Otou-san will protect us," Haruka assured his daughter although he wouldn't know what to do if there really were a monster.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled in admiration. "Otou-san will protect me and Konoha-nii?"

"Yes." Haruka patted her head as he flashed her a smile. "So don't be afraid now, okay? Be brave like Otou-san!" he told her even if he were really more or less just as cowardly.

"Okay..." Ene took hold of her father's hand as they walked down the dark corridor while Konoha took the other.

"In there." Konoha pointed at his bedroom door. He shivered as he remembered the monster that chased him and Ene around. He swore that the room became a total mess.

Haruka turned the knob. He cautiously pushed the door open, half-expecting that there really was a monster in the room. He laughed nervously as the door was spread wide open.

"You see? No monster at all," he told his children who were peeking from behind him. "Maybe Otou-san scared it away."

"Whaaaat?" They saw the inside of the room and nothing was out of place. There were no signs of any monster coming in. The closet doors were tightly shut and the only mess was the wrinkled covers on top of the bed that came to be only through their squirming.

"Maybe you were only imagining things," Haruka mused. "It's not impossible to see things that really aren't there when it's dark." He gently pushed Konoha into his room. "Go to sleep now, Konoha. Ene, I'll walk you back to your room."

"No!" Ene shook her head. "What if the monster comes for my room next?"

"I don't want to stay here, either!" Konoha rushed back to his father. "What if the monster comes back?"

They didn't care if they imagined the monster or not. They were still too afraid to sleep by themselves. All the more, they were also still too afraid to be thinking rationally.

"Otou-san, don't leave us alone!" They buried their faces in the fabric of his clothes.

"Haruka," they all heard a familiar voice say from down the hall.

"Okaa-san!" Konoha and Ene lunged at Takane as soon as she came into view. "Okaa-san, please don't let Otou-san make us sleep in our rooms tonight! Please!"

"Takane, what are you doing here?" Haruka asked.

"I woke up and you weren't in the room," she stated. "Then I heard the noise you and the children were making."

"Whaaaat?" Haruka couldn't believe it. "You woke up in the middle of the night? Without having twelve hours of rest?"

Takane hit him in the shoulder. It ached and he massaged it as soon as she landed the blow. "Don't say it like it's impossible," she told him.

She felt the front of her shirt dampening with her children's tears. "Okaa-san..." they whimpered.

"What's wrong?" She crouched down in front of her children, maternal instincts kicking in. She had her hands on each of their shoulders.

"Otou-san..." they tried to say accusingly.

"Otou-san." Takane looked up at Haruka whose face turned into an expression of utter mortification that his children were blaming him. _It's not my fault_, his expression told her. "What about Otou-san?" She turned back to her children.

"Otou-san wanted us to sleep with the monster," they cried. "Okaa-san, please don't let him do it!"

"I won't let anything of the sort happen," Takane played along. "Instead, you can both sleep with me and Otou-san in our room."

"We can?" They took both her hands as she led them back to her and Haruka's bedroom.

"Yes, you can," she answered. She looked back at Haruka who was dumbstruck and motioned him with her head to follow. He shut the door to Konoha's room and trailed after.

All four of them lay on the bed with the children in the center. Konoha and Ene slept contentedly, some drool dripping from the corners of their mouths. Haruka could barely rewrap his arms around Takane now but decided to not let it bother him.

So long as his family was sleeping peacefully, he could remain at peace as well and have a good night's rest

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand... Chapter end... I really hope it wasn't too short. Forgive me! I hope I can think of a way to squeeze in some of my other head-canon families in this fic.**

**Please review~**


	3. Okaa-san, is Otou-san dying again?

**A/N: Oh, yay! An update! And oh, shit! Mekakucity Actors ended.**

**Did you know that before the final episode, I was having trouble how to explain how Ayano was inexplicably alive? I was supposed to be like, "Oh, hell! This is fanfiction! I can make anything happen!" But at the end of Summertime Record, I kinda squealed when I saw Ayano alive and well and BEAUTIFIED as compared to the ATOH episode.**

**I was also like, "Yay! ShinAya is a canon~"**

**Dear anonymous,**

**Shintaro and Ayano will be featured in this chapter. The other Mekakushi Dan members? They'll show eventually...**

**Dear AILETA,**

**You've also made me a very happy girl... And I love you, too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KagePro or any of its characters. I only own this fanfiction and my OC children. I don't even own the names of some of the children in this fic.**

* * *

Takane woke up with the sun in her eyes which in all actuality did not amuse her at all. When she was in high school, she would have probably covered her head with a pillow and would fall back to sleep. But ever since starting a family, she had a reason to get out of bed despite the drowsiness she felt.

Takane sat up and yawned. She stretched and rubbed at her eyes. The softness of their bed was so inviting that she was almost tempted to lay back down but she fought against it. She looked over to her left and saw Haruka still sleeping with most of the covers huddled over him.

She finally left the bed and decided to splash water on her face in the barhroom. She brushed her hair and came out of the room and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

She washed her hands and tied on the pink frilly apron Haruka had chosen for her.

_"It looks cute," he had told her as he hugged her from behind and rubbed his cheek against hers. "Takane would simply look adorable in the kitchen!"_

_"B-back off! Not in public, Haruka!" she scolded him as people in the department store sent them varying looks._

_He spun her around and planted his lips on her forehead. "I want you to choose this one, okay?" he asked her, barely minding her protests against his public displays of affection. His innocent eyes looked at her lovingly._

_Takane surely believed she couldn't say no to that. He always was one of her weaknesses. "Fine," she complied despite the fact that she wasn't all into pink and girly things._

_She didn't know whether to be happy or exasperated by that fact because when Haruka had said he wanted to have children..._

God knows that she still had trouble resisting his warm smiles and his sweet and tender kisses.

Takane grilled some fish and prepared some miso soup. She also made tamagoyaki which she knew Ene enjoyed eating. She packed the kids' lunches for school and let the rice steam before she went over to the couch and searched for the remote. She flipped over the channels and found nothing interesting to watch. In the end, she just decided to leave it on the morning news.

She heard a door open then close from upstairs. Takane watched her daughter descend from the steps sleepily, still rubbing at her eyes.

"Okaa-san..." Ene walked towards her, dragging along her triceratops stuffed toy. "Okaa-san, food..." She climbed her mother's lap and fell back to sleep against her mother's chest. "Hungry..." she mumbled.

Takane patted Ene's dark hair and set the toy that had been digging into her stomach aside. Soon, she heard another door open then close and watched Konoha walk downstairs. "Okaa-san..." he started.

"Food's almost ready," she answered before he even asked her anything.

"Ahh, that's good," he said as he sat next to her and leaned on her side, closing his eyes and let out a deep breath through his nostrils.

She heard the timer of their rice cooker go off. She was about to stand to set the table when she realised that Konoha and Ene were hugging her waist. She tried to peel their arms away but to no avail.

She decided to announce something that would surely wake them up.

"Food's ready!" she declared.

Konoha and Ene straightened and wiped the sleepiness off their faces. "Huh? Food...?" Takane's idea had worked since they almost instantly got up and sat in the dining table.

They ate their breakfast like rabid animals. Their appetites had most obviously taken after their father. Takane considered her family to be lucky that their money hadn't been all spent away on groceries.

Speaking of their father, he hadn't come down yet. Takane knew Haruka loved sleeping but she also knew that he loved eating more. He would never miss a meal. He'd even take the liberty of taking extra ones in between.

Takane retreated to their room to wake him up. She still saw him lying under the covers except he wasn't asleep anymore.

"Haruka." She placed her hands on her hips as if to scold him. But as she approached him on the bed, she noticed that he had been shivering.

"Haruka," she said worriedly this time, rushing to his side and sat on the edge of their soft and fluffy bed. She placed her hand over his forehead. It was warm, she felt. She wiped the beads of sweat starting to run down his face. She couldn't help but feel nervous. "Y-you're sick..."

"Takane..." Haruka took out his hand from beneath the layers of blankets to hold Takane's. Even his hands felt extremely warm, Takane thought as she gripped it tighter than she should. He noticed the anxiety written all over her face. "I-I'm only a little sick, Takane, so you don't have to make such a worried expression." He sneezed. "But..." He sneezed again. Again and again, he did as he tried to continue his sentence. "But, I still think you're going to have to take care of me... I-I'm sorry for having to trouble you," he apologized as he wiped off the snot running down his nose.

Takane didn't feel troubled having to take care of Haruka but what bothered her most was that he was sick. She didn't like seeing him unwell. She didn't like seeing him suffer. She knew it sounded selfish of her but she didn't want to lose him.

...Never again...

"Idiot." She made a sour expression. He wiped tears she hadn't noticed from the corners of her eyes. "W-why would I be troubled? I-I'm not troubled," she most obviously lied.

"Eheheh..." Haruka laughed as he stroked her damp cheek with his thumb. "I hope so..." He tried to stifle a cough. "Y'know, I'd kiss you right now if I didn't care that you'd get sick, too."

Takane laughed. At least he was well enough to manage making a joke. "I appreciate your concern..." She smiled warmly as she pushed back the hair that fell over his eyes. "I'll try to get something for you to eat."

She stood from the bed and headed for the door for the second time this day. She looked back at Haruka who pulled up the covers higher to his chin.

"I love you..." he said, almost muffled by the sheets, before Takane fully shut the door.

Honestly, he was too cheesy, Takane thought but it was something she adored about him. It's not like his cheesiness didn't work on her anyway.

"I love you, too," she called back before she headed downstairs.

Ene was in the middle of getting a second serving when she saw her mother return from upstairs with her hands in her small pyjama pockets.

"Okaa-san," she greeted cheerfully, now fully awake. "Isn't Otou-san going to join us?" she asked as she barely noticed Konoha steal the last piece of tamogayaki she was about to dig her fork into.

"Mmm..." Konoha savored the rolled layers of egg in his mouth. He swallowed and ignored Ene's screaming and yelling at him. "Yes, where is Otou-san?"

"Onii-chan! You are so unfair!"

Takane rubbed the back of her neck as she sat down with them. "Well, you see, your Otou-san is... sick."

_Sick_.

The word echoed through the children's minds. They've seen their father have enough attacks to feel nervous everytime they heard he wasn't feeling well.

"I-is Otou-san alright?" Ene dropped her fork and looked at her mother questioningly.

"Okaa-san, is Otou-san dying again?" Konoha gripped the fabric of his shorts tightly. His knuckles turned white.

Takane choked on the piece of grilled fish she was eating. She knew she would assume the same thing but, honestly, they where killing Haruka in their minds too early. "D-die...? K-Kono... ha... N-n-..."

But before she could even tell them not to overreact, they rushed upstairs to meet with their father. Takane ran after them.

"Otou-san!" they yelled with worried faces.

"K-Konoha! Ene! You still have to get ready for school!"

"Otou-san!" Ene opened the door to their parents room. Haruka opened his eyes and struggled to stand up. Konoha ran inside after her.

"E-Ene-chan...? K-Konoha?"

"Otou-san!" Ene jumped on her father's chest with tearful eyes. She hugged him desperately. Her hair whipped across his face.

"È-Ene, c-can't breathe..."

"Ene! You're going to lead your Otou-san into a premature death!" Takane lifted Ene off of Haruka and set her beside him.

"I-I'm sorry... It's just... Otou-san..." Ene sniffled.

"Don't cry, Ene-chan," Haruka comforted her, unaware of the cause of her tears. "Konoha, don't cry either! Please..." He smiled nervously.

"How can we, Otou-san...?" Konoha wiped away his own tears. "Wh-when you're dying..."

Haruka went into a coughing fit. Whether or not it was because he was ill, Takane did not know. It was probably because of his kids' assumption.

He cleared his throat. "Wh-where on earth would you get that idea?" Although, he realised that he wasn't the healthiest person in the household. Maybe he did know where their anxiety was coming from. "Otou-san isn't going to die, okay?"

"A-are you sure?" His children looked up at him.

"Yeah," he reassured them with a smile. "I promise! Cross my heart and hope to d-" Behind Konoha and Ene, he saw Takane furiously shaking her head, asking him not to continue with the statement.

"L-live... Live!" Haruka corrected himself before he could cause his children to wail even louder. "Now, go get ready for school or else you'll be late."

"Okay, Otou-san." They embraced him and went out of the room to dress for school.

Downstairs, already in their uniforms, they took their lunch boxes off the counter. They kissed Takane goodbye and ran out the door.

"Bye, bye, Okaa-san,"

"Be careful," she called out to them.

* * *

Takane spent most of the day tending to Haruka. She brought him soup to their room, fed him, made him drink his medicine, adjusted his pillow so he was comfortable. She even turned the air conditioner down when he said it was getting too cold for him.

Haruka was sure that he didn't mind the attention he was receiving from his own wife but he didn't like the idea of her slaving over him all day. He looked at her sitting on a chair beside him while he laid in bed. She only watched him as he idly rested. Soon enough, he felt awkward by their situation.

He reached his hand out to place it over Takane's. "Takane, maybe you could take a break for now..." he told her. "Ah, ehh... Maybe you could watch TV downstairs or something..."

"What?" Takane stood from her chair, bewildered. "Don't you like me being here?" she asked, her face twisting into an expression Haruka could only describe as weird.

"No," he answered.

"No?" Her tone seemed deadly. Even if he were sick, he assumed that she could still hit him if he made her upset.

"No, I mean... No, I do like you being here and it's sweet and all, but..." he tried to explain. "But, you've been doting on me all day and I think that you deserve a break from taking care of me..."

Takane sat beside him on the bed and felt his forehead again. "No, I won't take a break. You're still warm... I won't leave you."

"I-I'm fine, Takane. Really..." Haruka told her.

"No."

"Honestly..." Despite his own caution before, Haruka sat up and kissed Takane on the lips. "You're too cute when you're stubborn," he said after he pulled back. "I said I'm fine. I promise I'll call you if I need anything."

"Uh... ah..." Takane was flustered even after being married for so many years. "Y-yeah, I-I'll go downstairs... I-I was going to prepare some lunch anyways..." She exited the room with her face rivaling the bright red color of a tomato.

She considered something that a sick person could easily eat. She decided that it would be soup for Haruka again. She wondered if she would eat anything as well.

Maybe she'd just make herself a sandwich later.

After she had cooked, she brought the soup to Haruka and fed him once more. After that, she didn't dare stay long because she didn't want to feel embarassed again.

As promised to herself, she took two pieces of bread and spread jam in between them. She carried her plate along with a glass of orange juice over to the couch and flipped on the television switch.

Halfway to finishing her sandwich, the doorbell rang. She turned off the television and set her plate on the low coffee table.

"Who could that be?" She stood up as the doorbell rang again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there..."

She opened the door to receive a big hug from a way too cheery brunette.

"Takane!" She jumped as she seized her with her arms. "I missed you so much!"

"Ayano!" Takane hugged back then held her at arms length. "You're, uh... getting big."

"Eh, I am?" Ayano put a hand to her inflating stomach. "Eheheh... I guess I am."

"What are you doing here?" Takane asked as she let her in. "You could have at least called me before you came."

"What? Didn't I? Ayano asked as the door was shut behind her. Takane shook her head. "I might have forgot but I was just so lonely with Shintaro out at work so I came here to see you!"

"Ah, okay..." Takane led her old friend to the couch. "Sit," she told her. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," Ayano answered. "I'm fine."

Despite the fact that Ayano refused her offer, Takane still accommodated her with her own sandwich and glass of orange juice.

"Uh, thank you." Ayano took a sip from the cold glass. "So, how are you doing, Takane? How are the kids?"

"They can be a handful at times. They are such crybabies, to be honest." Takane sat beside her. "But they're worth it."

"That's good to hear..." Ayano took a bite of her own sandwich. "Man, this tastes good!" she said as if she were announcing it to the world then ate the rest. "Can I have some more?"

"Yeah, sure..." Takane said slowly, looking at her friend with bewilderment. She went to the kitchen to prepare another sandwich. "So how are you," she started as she retreated to the living area. "...with all this..." She gestured to Ayano's stomach.

Ayano swallowed the piece of sandwich she had already bitten off. She smiled warmly as she held her belly. "Akane's really excited about having a little brother or sister."

"Didn't you bother to know the gender?" Takane asked.

"Shintaro and I wanted to keep it a surprise," she answered as she took another bite.

"ACHOOOOOO!" they heard from upstairs.

"Who was that?" Ayano kept her voice low, trying not to be rude.

"Haruka," Takane told her. "Are you alright up there?" she called upstairs.

"Is he sick?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm ah, ah... ACHOOOOO!" They heard him fall off the bed. "Is that Ayano-chan you're speaking with?"

"Yeah," Takane prompted to stand up. "I'm going to go up there," she warned.

"No," Haruka protested. "I said I'm fine. Just continue whatever you're doing."

"You sure?" She raised an eyebrow even if she knew there was no way for Haruka to see it.

"Yep~" he ansnwered. "Ah, ah... ACHOOOO!"

"Okay," Takane said, doubtful, and sat back down.

"Heheh. Takane's cute when she's worried," Ayano teased her as she poked her side.

"I-I am not!"

* * *

Ayano's visit mostly consisted of asking how each of them and their families were. They were also reminiscent of their high school days. They played and teased with each other. Occasionally, Ayano would ask for another sandwich or two.

It sure was hard having to handle a pregnant woman. Takane hoped Shintaro hadn't lost his patience. Although, she considered that it would be amusing to watch him in the verge of his insanity.

Then she wondered if she was as high maintenance as Ayano was. She wondered if Haruka had any difficulty handling her. If he did, he was one hell of a person to hide it so well.

There was a point in time that Ayano had to leave. Her phone jingled in a very catchy tune and silenced it by answering.

"Hello?" Ayano said into her cell.

"Ayano, where are you?" Takane heard a nervous Shintaro from the other line. "You're not in the house even after I told you not to just wander off on your own."

"Ah, Shintaro," Ayano addressed him. "Relax, Shintaro. I'm fine~ I'm at Takane's place. There's no need to be so anxious."

"But, but you should stay at home. Something wrong might come up if you're not,' Shintaro argued.

"Okay, okay..." Ayano said, putting her hands up. "I'll go home."

"No," he told het abruptly. "I'll go there to pick you up."

"Oh, sure. That would be so sweet of you!" She made a smooching sound into the transmitter. "I love you! I'll be waiting here."

"Uh... uh, yeah," Shintaro said. "I-I love you, too."

After twenty minutes, Shintaro came ringing at the doorbell. Ayano had enjoyed her stay at Takane's and was pouting that their time was up.

"Ayano," Shintaro said. "It's time to go home."

Ayano hugged Takane goodbye. "I wish I could come more often to vist, Takane." After, she turned around and took Shintaro's hand. "Let's go home?" She smiled warmly at him.

Shintaro guided Ayano to the car. "Be careful!" he told her as she almost tripped by the sidewalk. He assisted her to sit on the passenger's side.

"Goodbye, Takane!" She waved just before Shintaro shut the car door.

Takane waved back as they drove away. She retreated into the house and waited for the children to arrive from school.

* * *

Konoha and Ene came and greeted her. "We're home, Okaa-san!" Dinner was set and they ate together as usual.

"Is Otou-san feeling any better now?" Konoha asked her.

"Of course he's feeling better! Okaa-san took care of him!" Ene proclaimed.

"Th-that's right! Don't underestimate my nurturing skills, Konoha."

"B-but, Okaa-san, I was only asking if he was feeling any better..."

After dinner, Takane piled the dishes in the sink and washed them. She reminded her children to brush their teeth and take a bath before they sleep.

"Early, okay?" Takane eyed Konoha. "Don't think I don't know what you do at night!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Okaa-san." Konoha's eyes shifted from left to right.

Takane went upstairs to tend to Haruka. She made him drink his medicine, made sure he was comfortable and took tons of coaxing and kissing just so he won't force himself to get up.

* * *

It was already a quarter to twelve and Takane was back to just watching Haruka rest.

"Takane," Haruka patted the other side of the bed. "How about you rest with me this time? It's getting late."

She only sat on her chair beside him, not moving from her spot.

"Boy, it sure is getting cold..." He exaggerated a shiver. "I think I need somebody warm to hug."

She only stared.

"Takane," he told her. "Just get in the bed."

"..."

"Please...?"

"..."

"I promise it would make me feel better!"

"..."

"Gosh, I feel like I'm dying from the cold!"

"Okay, fine! Just stop being so overly-dramatic!" Takane jumped off her seat and slipped herself under the covers beside Haruka.

"Yay!" he cheered with a raspy voice. He hugged her by the waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Takane!"

"... Yeah, goodnight..."

* * *

Takane woke up with a ray of sun in her eyes, again, which did not amuse her at all. She looked over to her left and saw abandoned layers of crumpled sheets.

Haruka emerged from the bathroom, ready to start the day. Although, there was nothing he could really do with his mess of hair.

"Good morning, Takane! I feel a lot better now!" He approached her to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks to you."

Takane rubbed the sleepiness off her eyes. "Ah, that's good... ah, ah... ACHOOOOOO!" She fell back on the bed. "Nyargh! I feel horrible..."

Haruka laughed as if he was amused. "I guess it's my turn to take care of you now, right?"

* * *

**A/N: An d I conclude this chapter at that...**

**I named Ayano and Shintaro's daughter Akane... Meheheh... My lazy writing is triggered yet again! Oh! I will just confirm. Shinichi's mum is Kido, if you haven't already guessed.**

**Please review! I need reviews! Reviews just make my day!**

**Please...?**

**-S.Y.D.**


	4. So, Otousan, where do babies come from?

**A/N: Hello there. You might not be as excited as I am so I'll squeal for you. YAY, AN UPDATE! I was just going to inform you all to expect less frequent updates. Unfortunately for this story, my college entrance exams are coming up in a month. Before I was so busy reading all your wonderful reviews but now I have to review all my past lessons...**

**I crei TTATT**

**Dear Aileta,**

**As always, I love how you appreciate my works that much. And as always, I love you, too. You never fail to make me a happy girl.**

**Dear heartachequisition,**

**I feel t same about your review! Half the time I feel like I'm dying from the sheer cuteness you have written! I believe it's even more precious and sweet than whatever I have done.**

**To all my readers,**

**Though I probably have never laid a single eye on you, I'm sure that all of you are adorable! I love you all so much!**

**D-D-D-D-D-DISCLAIMER!**

**I don't own KagePro or any of its characters. The word 'fanfiction' won't make sense in any of this if I did.**

* * *

The four of them sat in the dining area. Takane watched her family eat down what she had cooked for the evening. She was the only one who ate at a normal pace. She wondered if they were even chewing their food. Haruka was already starting to get a third serving.

What surprised her the most was that they could even speak in the middle of taking mouthfuls of rice and fried pork. Haruka listened to Konoha with one ear and to Ene with the other. He has somehow mastered the art of entertaining them at the same time.

After they had finished dinner, the table seemed like a hurricane ran through it. Bowls of rice went upsidedown. Miniature puddles of soy sauce decorated the brown wooden surface. Chopsticks were abandoned in places they shouldn't be; in the cups, on the seats, and one even on the floor.

Takane gathered the dishes and dumped them in the sink. As always, there were no leftovers to put away.

"Okaasan!" Haruka hugged her from behind which earned him a squeak from her. "I love you," he said into her ear then kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, I love you, too," Takane gave the answer he had wanted. "Now, how about you grab that rag and start wiping the table?"

"Aww... Takane, you are so mean." Haruka pouted, still resting his head on her shoulder. He exaggerated a sigh. "Fine, but I need to use the toilet first."

He let go of her. Takane felt his warmth linger where he had pressed his chest against her back. She watched him walk inside the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Takane continued washing the dishes and set each one on the rack to dry.

Someone tugged on her skirt. She looked down to see Ene holding up a piece of paper to her. "Look, Okaasan! I drew it at school today. It's you, me, Oniichan, and Otousan!" She said as she pointed to each of the crudely drawn people in the portrait.

Takane dried her hands and was handed the paper. The drawing was definitely not perfect. Haruka looked like a giant. Ene's twin tails seemed like goat horns. Konoha's arms were abnormally long. Takane even checked her own chest to make sure her breasts weren't that small.

Oh wait, they were.

"It looks wonderful, Ene!" Takane patted her daughter's head. "This definitely deserves a spot on the fridge."

"Really, Okaasan? You think it's that good?" Ene smiled widely as she was praised by her work. "But one day, I wanna draw as good as Otousan!"

"I'm sure you will someday," Takane told her as she placed a magnet over the paper on their refrigerator.

"I'm baaack~!" Haruka emerged from the bathroom. "Did anyone miss me when I was away?" He noticed the newly pinned drawing on his most beloved appliance. He came closer to inspect it. "Wow! Ene-chan, did you make this?"

Ene nodded. "Of course, Otousan! But it should be obvious since my name is there." She pointed to the bottom left hand corner of the paper where 'EnE' was written poorly in blue crayon.

"So, it is," Haruka said, still looking at the porttait. "Either way, it's really good!" After, he grabbed the rag that was on the counter and started wiping the surface of the their table. Konoha took his own rag and tried to help his father clean up.

"So, Okaasan..." Ene tugged on her mother's skirt once more. "Oniichan and I were wondering... Where do babies come from?"

Takane almost dropped the plate she had been rinsing. Not another painfully hard subject to explain! "E-Ene?"

"Because Akane-chan said that the reason her okaasan's tummy was fat was because she was going to have a baby brother or sister any time soon," Ene explained. "But I don't get it. What does Akane-chan's okaasan's fat tummy have to do with having a baby brother or sister?"

"Ene, the baby is inside Akane-chan's okaasan's tummy," Takane answered. "Ayano is not fat." She hoped Ene would stop asking questions by this point.

"Oh, so does that mean that I was in Okaasan's tummy, too?" Ene asked. "Hmm.. but I still don't get it! Don't tell me the baby just sp-, spuhh.-," she tried to pronounce the word. "SPAMTAYMEOWSLY grew inside Akane-chan's okaasan's tummy!"

"Yeah! Yeah, Okaasan!" Konoha interrupted. "How does in get in there?"

Takane's cheeks burned red. She couldn't believe that she had to explain it so early. How old were they again? she asked herself. She tried to evaluate in her mind if it was possible for her to explain it in the simplest and most child-friendly way.

But, wait! she thought. She could always avoid answering the question. After all, she could always use lines like...

"I'll explain when you're both older," she told them as she place the last dish in the rack. Her children whined and she was startled to see them running towards her.

"But... but... Okaasan, we're curious!" They pulled on her limbs. She tried her best to keep balanced.

Haruka went over to the sink to rinse the soy sauce stained rag he held. He squeezed it dry of all the liquid it had absorbed. "But why, Okaasan?" he asked his wife as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. He rested his chin on top of her head. "I don't see any reason why they shouldn't know why babies get into mommies' tummies..."

Takane elbowed him on the ribcage. "Idiot!" she whispered to him through gritted teeth. "They're only children! You can't tell them how we..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Haruka laughed. "Relax, Takane... I won't tell them how much fun we had those nights~!" Takane swore she was turning a brighter shade of crimson right now. She tried her best not to slap him for saying stupid things in front of the Konoha and Ene.

"Fine..." Takane sighed. She faced Haruka then pointed at him. "I hope you know what you're doing. If you slip up, you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"You don't mean that now, do you?" Haruka made a pitiful expression. "You mean you don't want to have fun later at all?" he teased. "You can't be serious... And it's especially going to be cold tonight..."

Takane sent him a warning glance.

He held his hands up in defense. "I-I was only kidding, Takane... I p-promise that I won't tell them anything explicit!"

Konoha and Ene took their seats on the couch while Haruka sat on the low coffee table in front of them. Takane crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned herself against the arm rest.

"So, Otousan," Konoha started. "Where do babies come from?"

"Well..." Haruka stroked his chin. "When two people love each other very much, they have a baby!"

"So all you need is love?" Ene tilted her head as she scratched her cheek. She tried to make sense of what her father had said.

"Yes!" Haruka nodded proudly at how he had explained it so well. He sent Takane a look that said, 'See, I told you there wouldn't be a problem!'

"Hmmm..." Ene thought. "I love Okaasan very much! Does that mean that I can have a baby with Okaasan?" Takane was mortified about the idea.

"No, no, Ene-chan," Haruka told her. "Only mommies and daddies can make babies."

"Oh..." Ene nodded. "Okay."

"Make?" Konoha asked, confused. "Babies are made?"

"Uhh... yes," Haruka reluctantly answered as he walked to the kitchen. They waited for him until he came back holding Ene's drawing. "See? Okaasan plus Otousan..." He pointed to Takane and himself on the paper. "Plus love..." He drew a heart in the air. "Makes adorable babies like you~" He smiled, content on how he put it.

"Ah, but I still don't get it! How do you make the baby, Otousan?" Konoha asked.

Haruka's smile dropped. His eyes shifted from Takane to the children. Takane was obviously trying to contain her laughter. Konoha and Ene looked expectantly at him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see, Konoha... it's a little hard to explain."

"Oh, it's okay,' Konoha said. "How about you just show us the next time you and Okaasan make a baby?"

"Oh, that would be so cool!" Ene cheered. "I'm going to be a big sister!"

"After all, you did say you and Okaasan had fun. We wanna have fun, too!"

"U-uhm..." Haruka's sweat dropped. This was definitely not how he had planned it to go. He glanced back at Takane who tapped her foot impatiently. 'Good luck explaining now,' her actions told him. "W-well, you..."

"Can't," Takane interrupted as she rose from where she rested. "We won't be making any babies any time soon." She had her hands on her hips as she glowered at Haruka. "Not for a long while."

"Whaaa?!" Haruka stood and walked with Takane to the dining area, leaving their children on the couch staring.

"This is getting out of control, Haruka!" Takane whispered a yell. "You should have never attempted to explain this to them at this age." She hit him on the shoulder.

Haruka dodged the second blow. "Takane! Rela-... Ouch!" He massaged the area on his arm where her fists have landed. "I can handle this!"

"You better!" Takane turned her head away.

"Takane, please don't be mad..." Haruka tried to meet her gaze but she kept avoiding it. "Takane... Takane, Takane! Takaaaane!"

Takane tried to keep her will strong. Don't give in! Don't give in! Don't give in! She squeezed her lids shut just so she wouldn't look into those pleading gray-brown eyes. She felt her cheek press against his chest. He was embracing her and it made her heart melt. He really had a talent at making her soft. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"Fine," she said as she looked up to see him smiling at her.

Haruka laughed and pressed his lips against hers. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charms."

She hit his chest. "Shut up!"

They returned to the living area. Haruka had his hand on the small of Takane's back. Konoha and Ene were already yawning.

"Otousan, what took you so long?" Ene rubbed at her eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Haruka apologized to his children. "Where were we again?"

"Okaasan said we weren't allowed to see you make a baby..."

"Ah, that's right..." Haruka remembered. "Well, I may not be able to tell you how the baby is made either but I'll tell you how it gets into Okaasan's tummy."

The children perked up. "How?"

"Well, after the baby is made, it's still too small to live in such a big world such as ours." He stretched his arms wide just to emphasize how huge the planet was. "So Otousan put the baby in Okaasan's tummy." He lay his hand over Takane's stomach. "Because Otousan knew that Okaasan would keep the baby safe until it was big and strong enough to be with us outside because Okaasan loves the baby very much.

"Otousan and Okaasan love the babies very much, and those babies are you~"

"Aww..." Konoha and Ene stood up to hug their parents. "We love you, too!"

Haruka patted their heads. "It's getting late now so go to bed. But take a bath first, okay?"

"Okay!" Konoha and Ene climbed the stairs to their rooms.

Takane threw herself on the couch. "Boy, I'm glad that's over!"

Haruka sat beside her and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, me too..."

She leaned against him. "I'm just glad they didn't ask how the baby gets out..." she said, relieved. Her eyes started to close.

"You didn't mean it when you said that 'we won't be making any babies any time soon', right?" he asked her. "Especially the 'not in a long while'-part, right?"

Takane's eyes shot open. She searched his face for any signs that he was kidding but found none. "Well..." She rubbed her arm. "We don't necessarily have to make the baby but, we can... uhm..."

"Really, we can?" Haruka asked. "Can we do it tonight?"

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, when I was a child, I never asked this question. I have had enough siblings to know where they come from.**

**So tell me what you think. Please Review~**

**And remember, this fanfic is not over.**


	5. Okaasan, can we buy this?

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! I'm not dead yet! and woah! I'm done with the first ever entrance exam I've taken in my entire life!**

**I very much appreciate all the reviews here. I love you all so much for your kindest of words. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KagePro or any of its characters. I have no right to claim something so beautiful.**

**Warning(s): Sloppy writing; and much Seto.**

* * *

It was the day of the week that the family went out grocery shopping, and you would have to be warned that this day didn't normally go by smoothly.

Takane pushed the shopping cart as her daughter sat on the seat in front of her. She was behaved enough, at least for now. Takane also kept glancing at Konoha who held his father's hand as his eyes wandered on the shelves of colorfully wrapped goods. Haruka was incessantly talking, suggesting what might be good for dinner tonight.

Takane sighed. So far, so good.

"Takane! Haruka!" A voice called out to them. "Hey! Yoohoo!"

Takane searched around for the voice until she saw a certain cat-eyed man approaching and waving at them.

"Kano!" Haruka waved back.

"Kano," Takane acknowledged him.

"How are Kido and the children?"

"Ah, they're good, they're good..." he answered. "Actually, they're in the vegetable section. Maybe you'll see them some time later."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, I'll see you around." Kano waved goodbye.

"Yeah, we'll see you around," Haruka answered, a little too excited about meeting one of their friends at the supermarket.

They went over to the meat section and purchased delicious-looking cuts of beef, pork, and chicken. Takane had a feeling that she had seen the cheery dark-haired man weighing in their meat before.

The man wrapped up their meat and smiled as he handed it to them. "Here you go. Thank you for shopping with us!"

"Seto, is that you?" Haruka asked, having similar thoughts as her.

"Excuse me?" the man looked at them, although his smile did not leave his face.

"S-Seto...?"

"I'm sorry, you must gave mistaken me for somebody else," the man told them. He noticed the embarassment written all over their faces.

"Oh, we're sorry then..."

"No, no." The man waved his hands in front of him. "Don't be. It happens quite frequently."

"Oh." The couple glanced at each other. "But we're still sorry." They thanked the man and went to the vegetable section.

"I see Kido's not here anymore..." Haruka took notice, kind of deflated by the fact.

Takane picked out fresh-looking vegetables, being keen that none of them had bruises or rotten parts. She handed them to the tall man to weigh in her purchases.

His back was to her as he placed the vegetables on the scale. He wrapped them up and faced her to give them to her. "Here you go, ma'am."

"S-Seto?!"

"Sorry...?"

"Nope, nope." Takane pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sorry, not Seto..."

"Ah, it's okay, ma'am," the man told her. "Here are your purchases."

They walked in the aisles, checking out goods to buy. Takane grabbed some condiments they were running low on and put them in the cart. She grabbed some seasonings she could use for cooking and strolled on.

"Okaasan! Okaasan!" She heard Konoha calling her then felt him tugging at her shirt. "Can we buy this?" he asked holding up a box of pasta. "Can we?"

Haruka looked at the box and instantly matched the excitement his son felt. "YEAH! Can we?"

"Okay, fine," Takane complied, not being able to resist the look on their faces. "Put it in the cart," she told them.

Konoha smiled as he put the box in the cart. Takane watched Haruka walk back to the farther part of the aisle, only to come back with a four more boxes of pasta.

"I hope it's okay," he said as he placed them in the cart as well.

Takane shook her head. "Place the other two back," she told him which earned her a childish pout from her husband. "Put them back," she repeated, managing to keep her will strong.

Haruka pouted even more but decided to comply. "Fine," he said as he took the boxes to return them.

"Haruka, please hold Konoha's hand. We don't want him to get lost," she told her husband. "Again..." she added halfheartedly.

They walked into another aisle with shelves packed with potato chips and the sort. She felt another tugging at her shirt.

"How about this, Okaasan? Can we buy this?" Komoha held up a large bag of potato chips. She eyed the bag and read on the corner 'negima-flavored'. Woah. She didn't know there was such a flavor. She's heard of many: cheese, sour cream, roast beef, pizza, spicy barbecue, shrimp, etc. But negima? That was new.

"Fine," she told him and once again he placed it in the cart.

They walked by the sweets section. Takane noticed how her children's mouths watered. If she were to be asked, she would refuse walking down this aisle, but Haruka was the type to spoil their kids.

"Oh, come on," he said, massaging her shoulders. "Just let them grab a few."

"But they'll rot their teeth," she reasoned. She definitely did not want her children's pearly whites to fall out.

"I promise they won't," Haruka told her, making a cross over his heart.

"But..."

They walked the sweets aisle regardless. Takane felt yet another tugging at her shirt. "How about this, Okaasan? Can we buy this?" Konoha asked again, holding up some cookies this time.

There were many tugs on her shirt. She was shown different boxes of sweets and was asked plenty whether or not it was possible for them to buy it. She checked over the prices. Afterall, she had already set their budget. If she didn't set limits on their food expenses, they might have gone broke already.

"How about this, Okaasan?"

"Okay, put it in the cart..."

"How about this?"

"No, that's too expensive."

"This?"

"We can't afford that, Konoha..."

"This, Okaasan?"

"Fine..."

"Okaasan, this?"

"Put that back, Konoha! That is not for children!"

Takane stopped pushing the shopping cart and noticed that it had somehow gotten very full of bags of marshmallows, candy, and chocolate. She eyed her daughter in front of her who had been deliberately grabbing sweets from the shelves and throwing them in the cart while she wasn't looking.

"Kokonose Ene, who told you to put all those sweets in the cart?" she asked her daughter incredulously.

"Well, since Okaasan lets Oniichan buy what he wants a lot, I figured that I could get whatever I want, too!" Ene answered as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Ene, Okaasan doesn't let Oniichan buy whatever he wants..." Takane told her daughter.

"Oh..." Ene paused for a moment, thinking something over. "Then will Okaasan let Ene-chan buy whatever she wants?" she asked way too cutely that her mother can't seem to get angry at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Ene-chan," Takane apologized to her daughter. "But we can't afford all of these so we'll have to return most of them, okay?"

Ene looked disappointed that they could not purchase all the sweets she wanted but she nodded. "Okay... But can we keep this one?" she asked, holding up a container of blue gummy bears.

"Okay," Takane answered which seemed to cheer her daughter up.

It took a while to return the extra sweets Ene had put into the cart. Takane watched her daughter sadly wave goodbye to the boxes of chocolate as she placed them back on the shelves. They've pretty much bought all the other things they needed after that.

The lined up to check out all their purchases after. They were dubious whether the man at the register was Seto or not but they decided to dismiss it.

"Thank you for shopping with us!"

They walked out of the supermarket. Takane noted that nothing had really went out of hand today. Everything turned out smooth compared to the previous mishaps. Maybe today wasn't exactly a normal day.

She glanced her children laughing at the back seat then at her husband who smilled at her as he slid into the car. They were happy and she was happy having time to spend with them.

Although, she had to consider shopping alone next time if she wanted to keep in line with their budget. She stared down at the bags of food they'd tried to fit into their car, then her eyes were captivated yet again by her family.

Maybe she won't be shopping alone, afterall.

* * *

**A/N: I remember doing what Ene did when I was a child. Oh, memories!**

**I'm sorry, it s short...**


End file.
